KO: The Beginning
by Starmischief
Summary: Kel Onyx has been banished from his town, he wanders through the Mushroom Kingdom searching for a new place, but finds himself fighting the fiercest monsters the Nintendo World has ever known!  Please read and review this is my first real fan fiction!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kel sat by his bed, Thick blue hair hung over his face, covering his right eye. He stared at his hands, stained by dry blood. What had brought him to this? Revenge? It had to be, the taste of it was too sweet, his victim hadn't gone down without a fight though, a curved scar, engraved on Kel's face, reminded him of his battle. Now, he was banished from the town, he had to find another place to go.

He gathered his things, one by one, stuffing them into a bag. When he got to his precious dagger, he stopped, he loved that dagger, but he had never intended to kill with it. It curved to a sharp point, the blood on it was still fresh.

"_It's murder….." _The words rang through his head, he ignored them. He scuffled through his bedside drawer until he found it, a long black jacket with red markings on it, and smiled, so many memories with that jacket,

"_Oh the days when Yura and I used to…" _he paused, those days were over, he could of sworn he could still smell her scent on the jacket. He and picked up his bag, walked through the door, and never came back again…

The Nintendo-ish related things will come in the first chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Meeting

**CHAPTER 1**

The cold winter wind blew through the valley, all was still, and everything seemed to have an eerie feel to them.

"Should've brought a thicker jacket….." Kel mumbled. There seemed to be nothing in sight, he just kept trudging on through the cold, clutching his bag close to his side. Suddenly her heard a cry in the distance, the screaming of a hurt creature.

"What was that?" he thought, he started to run to where the sound was coming from, deep into a forest of tall trees, the sound grew louder as he rushed ahead through the trees, and then he heard growling. The sound of a monster. He finally came before what was making the horrid sound. He stood in awe as he came face to face with a fierce beast.

"W-What the hell is that!" he exclaimed. The beast had a reptilian appearance, a long slender body with four legs, each had four sharp claws at the end of each foot. A hard green shell rested across the length of its body. "Back away you human scum, I have come for a meal, nothing more!" the wretched creature hissed, and he looked down to see a small crying creature, what looked like a baby yoshi. Kel clutched his dagger close to his body, ready for an attack.

"I said, what are you!" the creature just stared at him with cold eyes.

I am koopa beast, you best leave now, before I rip you to shreds!" all this was happening so fast, how could this horrible beast be a koopa, he had never seen such a thing before. It was if it had mutated from the regular, much calmer koopa.

Kel was weary, he dropped his bag before him and rushed forward, the creature turned around swiftly, exposing its shell, Kel's dagger clanged against the hard surface.

"_Not even a scratch…"_

"You are no match for koopa beast, your puny weapon is laughable." it sneered and taunted Kel. He took this advantage and thrust his dagger forward, scarring the creature's face, it let out a bellowing cry as blood ran down its face.

"Who's laughing now, koopa?" the creature growled and jumped forward, grabbing onto Kel's coat, the sharp claws were digging into his skin.

"You shall not mess with my beast's kind!" Kel took the last of his strength and brought his dagger up, slicing the horrid koopa's body. It let out one last deafening cry and lay on the ground, dead. He sighed and sat down, trying to catch his breath after such a battle.

The small yoshi cried and rushed by Kel's side. He studied the small creature.

"_A yoshi? I've never seen any like this before…." _ the yoshi had dark blue skin, two little fangs peeked out of its mouth. About five orange spikes ran down it's small body.

"Oh, thank you so much! That guy would've eaten me up if you hadn't come along!" it snuggled closer to him.

"_A koopa…eating a yoshi? What is happening here?" _he sighed and picked up the little yoshi.

"So, you're a yoshi?" the yoshi nodded happily.

"Of course! What else would I be?"

"It's just…I've never seen a yoshi like this before…."

"Oh, there are many more like us, after the toxic poisoning a few years back…."

"_Toxic poisoning?" _

"A lot of us got turned into these cooler creatures, I'm much better than a normal yoshi!" it started dancing around playfully.

"So what's your name little yoshi?"

"My name? Oh, the others call me Spike. What's your name?"

'Kel Onyx…." he thought for a second.

"But you can call me K.O."

"Ok, um, K.O? Could I come with you? I have no where else to go….." the little yoshi's eyes saddened.

"Sure, I am wandering myself, looking for somewhere to live….."

"Oh, you came from the Mushroom Kingdom?" the yoshi stared at him with curious eyes.

"No, but that sounds like a good place where I could go, I was banished from my former town."

"What? That's awful!"

"Yeah, but they at least had a good reason, I…..murdered someone."

"WHAT?"

"Spike calm down, you've got to understand it was in self defense."

"Who was it then?"

"This thief by the name of Bru threatened me, and my…girlfriend, Yura."

"Wow, was she pretty?" Spike listened intently to his story.

"Yes Spike but that's not the point, he aimed a weapon at us, and swore he would steal everything from us, I was so overcome by anger….I just snapped."

"Gosh, so you don't see Yura anymore?"

"Nope, I had to leave the town and her behind, this jacket is the only thing I have to remind me of her."

"Sad story, I almost got eaten up by a monster, does that sound any better?" Spike chuckled and tried to get K.O's mind off of the matter.

"Heh, you're just lucky I was here when I was, I don't understand how a koopa could get that monstrous."

"I told you, the toxic poisoning." K.O pondered the thought.

"Spike, please tell me what you know about this 'Toxic poisoning'"

"Oh sure, some years back this mad koopa went wild with his experiments and created some mutating potion, I'm not sure what it was, but my grandma was there when it happened, she told me it was a bright green liquid, and that the mad koopa injected this into his victims." Spike shivered in disgust.

"So your grandmother was one of the…experiments?"

"Yeah, she said she used to be a regular yoshi until….._He _changed her."

"But I don't understand, how could this affect so many other creatures?"

"My mom says this stuff can spread when two creatures mate, she said that by now the whole world has cool creatures like us!" he smiled.

"So….you're happy about this, there's no side affects?"

"Well, my mom also said that some bad creatures like koopas can become even more bad! Like that one that tried to eat me."

"I've never heard of something like this before….." all this was making K.O's mind scrambled, a mad scientist making mutant creatures? This was unheard of to him.

"Oh I think it must've been on the news one time, I wasn't born yet then."

"Ok, I understand, um…now that you've told me, it's getting late. I don't know where we could stay for the night…."

"I don't think there's a place for a little while's away, we could stay here…. I can make fire!"

"Oh I don't know, I don't even see any wood arou-" Spike suddenly opened his mouth and spat out a burst of flames toward a small log. K.O was amazed. The log sparked and fire emerged, crackling against the cool air.

"You…..can breathe fire?"

"Of course! You're a funny human, you act like you've never seen a yoshi breathe fire before!"

"You act like I'm used to seeing mutant yoshis!" they both laughed and sat down by the small fire. K.O looked inside his bag and pulled out a big cover. He wrapped it around him.

"Cold out, do you think there's any more koopa beasts around here?"

"Oh no, my mom led the rest off a while ago, she's really strong!"

"I bet. Would you like a cover?" K.O asked thoughtfully.

"Oh no thanks, I'm cozy enough by this fire." he curled up into a little ball and lay down.

"Ugh, I'm hungry, what could we eat?" K.O checked his bag for any snacks he might of packed.

"We could eat that koopa over there!" Spike pointed to the dead koopa monster.

"Are you kidding! You can't eat a koopa!"

"You can this one, and after all, it tried to eat us first!" the idea didn't seem completely crazy, he once heard some fancy restaurants served high-priced koopa meat, he never really thought of eating such a creature, but in a time like this, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Alright, only if you know how to cook it." Spike grinned, eating the enemy seemed to be a fitting act of justice. He cooked the koopa with his breath until it looked done, K.O had to admit, it did look pretty appetizing at this point.

"Ok, one chunk of koopa meat!" he laid out a piece for K.O, and he tried a tiny bite.

"_Not half bad." _He thought, it was pretty satisfying to him. They munched on the koopa meat until they were full, and then decided to lay down.

"So…..where do we go tomorrow?" Spike inquired, licking the last of his koopa meat off his fingers.

"I guess we could try heading to the Mushroom Kingdom….."

"That's an awful long way to walk, and I'm not old enough to have you be able to ride me."

"Well we're probably not going to get there in one day, Spike, we'll just see how it goes."

"I just hope we don't run into any more monsters…." he shivered.

"Hey, if you have fire breath, why didn't you just fry that koopa in the first place?"

"I was too scared, I didn't really know what to do at that point….."

"Oh well, we better get some sleep. If we run into any more monsters, I've at least got my dagger with me…."

"Ok, good night K.O!" the yoshi quietly curled up and closed its eyes.

"Good night Spike." K.O yawned and closed his eyes as well.

"_If there's so many wretched creatures out there, maybe I could….well, I saved this yoshi from that one beast, maybe I could save others too! I could be a hero, I could redeem my self , then maybe, I might be able to see Yura again!"_

Those were his last thoughts before he slipped into darkness and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Spiders and Eels!

**Chapter 2: Spiders and Eels! **

The morning sun grew brighter over the Mushroom Valley. Trees swayed in the breeze and the soft call of goonies could be heard. K.O slowly opened his eyes to the welcoming light that surrounded him. He pulled his cover off, this morning seemed to be significantly warmer than it had been the day before. He turned to Spike, still sound asleep.

"Hey, Spike, wake up!" he nudged Spike, who snorted angrily.

"Grrr, I'll get you koopas!" K.O smiled and nudged him again.

"Spike, you're dreaming, wake up." this time Spike opened his eyes and yawned.

"Huh...Morning already?" the two took a few minutes to get themselves together, and then K.O started looking through his bag. Finally he pulled out an old map.

"What's that?"

"A map, you know Spike, if we want to get to the Mushroom Kingdom by dark we should probably leave now."

"Right now? Gosh..." Spike was still sleepy, he rubbed his eyes. And so this is where their adventure starts!

_Meanwhile..._

"I must go after him." a young woman with long black hair and burning blue eyes stared out her window. She wore a long elegant green dress with a checkered apron over it.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Miss Yura?" her maid stood beside her.

"Yes, If I don't go, I may never see him again..."

"Well alright, but at least take this, You might need it on your trip." her maid handed her a small bag filled with coins. Yura thanked her and walked to the door.

"I won't be back for a while now Mishu, take care while I'm gone."

"Ok." Yura walked out the door and out of her house. She had a pretty good idea where K.O might of went. She slowly walked down the path leading to the front gate of the town.

"I hope he didn't get too far..." she mumbled as she clutched her bag of coins. While going through the gate she thought to go to the forest, but something was wrong, someone was watching her...

"Where should I look..." she wondered as she walked through the forest's opening. Suddenly she heard a rustling in the bushes. Quickly turning around, she desperately tried to figure out what the sound might be, but before she could do anything else, a figure jumped at her viciously.

"OWWW! Get off of me!" she screamed as the creature crawled up onto her shoulders, its eyes glowing brightly. She could do nothing more but scream even louder.

"STOP THIS!" it didn't listen, it proceeded to stick its sharp fangs into her skin, it slowly started to inject a strange liquid into her veins.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" when the creature had finally stopped, it jumped off of Yura and watched her slowly succumb to unconsiousness. WIth only a wicked grin, it lashed its tail and ran off...

"I hope we get to a town soon..." Spike mumbled as they trudged along a dirt path.

"Me too, this journey is exausting." K.O pulled out his map.

"We should be getting close to Blubble Lake." Spike wasn't paying attention, instead he was studying his surroundings, bright green grass spread out for what seemed like miles. Tall rocky structures laid everywhere. Suddenly something caught his eye.

"Oh this looks cool..." he plucked a small blue flower from the ground. Strange blue waves flowed from the tip.

"Hey, Spike, do you hear something?"

"Huh?"

"Something is following us..." K.O was cautious, but Spike... well he didn't really care. At that moment something jumped onto K.O's back. He quickly turned around to see what it was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH SPIDER!" he flung his arms in the air, while Spike just laughed.

"Hey traveler, you're kinda cute..." the creature jumped off K.O and landed on the ground.

"K.O what's wrong with you? And what's an arantula doing here?" Spike asked as K.O just shivered. The arantula was tall, about as tall as K.O, curly red hair curled around her round face, she stood on four legs while four were left as arms. She only wore on thing, a sparkling neclace strung with pearls.

"Oh me? I travel as well. My, and who would this be?" she pointed a claw at K.O.

"...K.O." "My, that is a fine name, I'm Tula. Are you afraid of spiders dear? You don't have to be afraid of me..." she winked at K.O, Spike just laughed as he blushed. "Oh is that for me?" she took the flower that Spike was holding.

"Lovely things these are, very tasty." Tula then started to eat the flower.

"Where are the two of you going anyways?" she stood munching on the flower.

"Blubble Lake." Spike replied. Tula's eyes widened.

"What! You're going there? Don't you know there's an awful monster living in that lake?" Spike and K.O stared at each other cluelessly.

"A monster? Aw, I bet we could take him! We took down that koopa beast after all!"

"A koopa beast! You did that by yourselves?" "Yeah, that's where I found this yoshi, Spike. I beat the koopa monster and saved him."

"Wow, you're pretty strong then...huh?" K.O blushed again. "Well, if you're really going to Blubble Lake, perhaps I should come with you?" Spike looked up at K.O.

"She could come! Another part of our team, huh?" K.O sighed.

"Alright, you can come, and what sort of monster is supposed to be in the lake anyways?"

"I hear there's a giant eel living in the lake. I've never been there myself, but I hear he's pretty scary."

"Well then, we should head for Blubble Lake for sure! I'm sure we could beat him..."

**There's more to come soon!**


End file.
